


One More Makes Four (Teaser)

by anakinbridger541



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Peterick, Soul Punk Era, fall out boy - Freeform, full fic coming soon, might be side trohley later, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, this is a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: One + One = ThreeThe first Peterick baby in the time line. Fall Out Boy's just split and Patrick gets a great birthday present---Jamie Lewis Wentz.Teaser for full length fic 'One More Makes Four', co-written with Wattpad/Tumblr user tricklookingood (my Tumblr is softnsquishable). Prologue written by me





	One More Makes Four (Teaser)

April 27th, 2010

Taptaptaptaptap….

The sound of the footsteps rapidly coming towards him snap Joe out of his sleep induced trance. He looked up, blinking a few times at the bright hospital lights. The source of the noise was Pete Wentz, running down the hallways towards him and Andy, who’d arrived a bit ago. Pete stopped in front of them catching his breath as he leaned on his knees, holding onto them with his hands.

“Where...where is he?” Pete asked between breaths.

“The room right there,” Andy replied, gesturing to the doorway ahead of them. “Nurse said he’s doing okay, but Patrick shooed us out. Said he didn’t want us to remember him like this.”

“Yeah, that sounds like his hormones talking again.” Pete straightened up. 

“Good luck, man,” Joe called after him, as he walked to the door. “Oh, and remember, Joe is still a great name!”

Pete shook his head, walking in and closing the door softly. He looked to the bed, where Patrick was sitting, propped up by pillows. Patrick’s breathing was quick and even, and his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and a bit rosy, matching his heated cheeks. It was actually sort of hot, but Pete shook that thought quickly, hurrying over to comfort his laboring husband. Oh yeah...Patrick was in labor with he and Pete’s first child.

“What...what kept you?” Patrick asked softly, turning to look at Pete as he sat beside him.

“Traffic.” Pete took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. “As soon as I got the call I left the meeting, but you know how it is at rush hour.”

“It’s okay…you’re here now...that’s what matters.” Patrick held his hand back, closing his eyes a bit. “Haven’t missed much anyways...I’m only dilated three centimeters.”

“Woohoo.” Pete winked, making Patrick crack a little smile. “So, umm...where does three centimeters put us as far as...y’know, time goes?”

“Nurse said since it’s the first time...anywhere between twelve and fifteen hours to go.”

Pete nodded slowly. Right. That wasn’t that long. They could make it. It’d be over before he knew it.

***************************************************************************************************  
“Make...make it stop,” Patrick begged, fighting tears back at the seemingly endless pain. Seventeen hours later, and he was only eight centimeters as of the last check. Yes, they’d given him some pain medication, but it seemed to have worn off long ago. He just wanted it to be over now...he just wanted to have his baby.

Pete rubbed his hand, hushing him softly. It hurt him to see Patrick in so much pain, but there was only so much he could to. Not to mention once in a while Patrick would have an outburst, completely blaming Pete for the whole thing, but Pete knew it was the hormones talking. Still, it was getting tougher as time passed to hold on. *C’mon, kid...hurry up already.*

“Just a little longer, baby,” Pete promised, giving his temple a quick kiss. “Focus on breathing. In and out.”

Patrick closed his eyes, breathing with Pete. The sound of his boyfriend’s voice really helped keep him calm, recenter his focus. In seconds the contraction stopped and he was able to relax again, sinking into the pillows. 

“There we go,” Pete said softly, wiping the sweat from his forehead before pressing his lips to it briefly. 

“They’re...they’re getting worse,” Patrick rasped, sipping water from the cup Pete held for him. After clearing his throat, he added, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Hey, that’s quitter talk,” Pete teased gently, setting the cup aside. “C’mon, Patty. You can’t give up now, not when we’re this close to meeting our son.” He let a hand slide down, resting on the side of Patrick’s bump. “Another hour or two, and he’ll be swaddled in your arms, like you’ve been dreaming for months.” 

Patrick smiled a little, nodding at that. He was still trying to picture the baby’s face in his mind; What features he’d have, how he’d smile, laugh, sound. He could only hope he’d get his father’s charm and good looks, because what parent doesn’t want only the best for their child? Pete was the cream of the crop after all. 

“You really are perfect, y’know?” Patrick mused, looking up at Pete. 

“Nah...nobody’s perfect.” Pete caressed Patrick’s cheek, the corner of his mouth peaking up as the younger man leaned into his touch. 

“Maybe not…” Patrick kissed his palm, then glanced up at him. “...but you’re perfect for me.”

Pete leaned down, putting their foreheads together, before leaning into a chaste kiss. It lasted for seconds, but to them, it felt much longer. Moments like this they knew they were really in love. It didn’t matter what they were going through, as long as they were going through it together.

**********************************************************************************************

“You’re doing wonderful, Mr. Stump.”

“A few more pushes and you’ll have him out.”

“You got this, Patrick!”

Patrick cried out again at the pain tearing through his pelvis. This was worse than any other part of the pregnancy had been. God, how much longer was this gonna take? It felt like he’d been pushing for hours!

“I-ah!-I can’t!...I can’t do this!” Patrick wailed, gripping Pete’s hand tighter than ever. 

“C’mon, Patrick, you’re almost there,” Pete encouraged, giving it a squeeze back. “Just a little longer...baby’s almost here.”

“We’ve got the head,” the doctor said. “One more big push, and we’ll have the shoulders.”

“You heard him, Pats.” Pete kissed Patrick’s white knuckles. “One more push.”

With another deep breath and a grunt of effort, Patrick was back in the zone. It was pain, nothing but pain and screaming and shouting everywhere around him. Then, as suddenly as it had come about, the pressure was gone. A piercing cry rang out above the rest of the murmuring and congratulations, making him open his eyes. There in the doctor’s hands was a brand new baby, gooey, screaming and absolutely beautiful.

“Excellent work, Mr. Stump,” the doctor said, wiping the baby off carefully with a nurse’s help. “He’s got a nice, strong cry.”

“Aww, just like his mama,” Pete said softly, tears falling down his face as he watched his son be diapered, measured and swaddled lightly. After that, they carefully laid him on Patrick’s chest, where he was tenderly received by the tired man, holding him tight despite his weakness. Patrick smiled down at the little infant, whose cries had quieted once he realized who he was with.

“Hey, baby,” Patrick said in a hushed voice, giving his head a little kiss. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Yeah, papa is too.” Pete wiped away his tears, sitting down to get a better view of the little baby’s face. He smiled a toothy smile. “He’s got your nose, Patrick, lips too.”

“Really?” Patrick readjusted him a drop to get a better look. “Oh yeah. He’s got your hair, though, dark and fluffy.”

“Eh, hair falls out and changes, but those facial features are permanent.” It’s true. The kid was sort of a Patrick clone really, although there was one piece of the puzzle that hadn’t fallen into place yet. *Alright, babycakes,* Pete coaxed in his head, softly touching the baby’s cheek. *Now just peek those eyes open for daddy, and-*

At Pete’s gentle touch, the baby’s eyes didn’t open...they closed tighter than they’d been before. Pete made a face as the baby started squirming, before going into a full on cry fest. Patrick flinched a little from the sudden screeching, but hushed him a little, rubbing his back.

“Hey, hey,” Patrick said, trying to soothe the little infant. “You’re alright. Daddy was just saying hello.”

“I knew it,” Pete frowned, crossing his arms. “He doesn’t like me.” 

“Don’t be silly, Pete,” Patrick dismissed, readjusting the whining baby on his chest. “He’s a baby, he’s gonna cry a lot. Probably needs to be fed or something.”

It took a moment, but Patrick figured out how to get his fussy little squirmer into place. Soon the cries had quelled, and the only sound was the soft suckling while the baby fed. Patrick sighed, relieved and happy with himself for accomplishing that little obstacle. Parenting like a pro so far. Good job, mom.

Crisis was avoided for the time being.

******************************************************************************************************

“He needs a name,” Patrick thought out loud, looking down at his sleeping son. After the feeding, a diaper change, and a little lullaby, the babe had no problem slipping off to baby dreamland. He was propped up against Patrick’s legs, as Patrick was resting his feet on the bed, knees bent up as a little perch. 

“Yeah…” Pete leaned on Patrick’s shoulder, just gazing at the little guy. The name had to be perfect, just like he was. Of course, that went without saying. Pete held one of the baby’s little feet in his hand, smiling at the tiny toes. Names were hard, though. I mean, it had to be perfect, just as perfect as he was. The kid was stuck with it for at least eighteen years, more if they did their job right.

“I keep coming up with boring ones, like Tod and Blake.” Patrick looked over at Pete, almost laughing at the distasteful look. “Heh, yeah, that’s what I figured your reaction would be. Don’t worry, I feel exactly the same way.”

“I’ve only come up with all these shitty, weird ones,” Pete said flatly, rubbing the back of his neck (thereby letting the foot go). “Things like Bexley, Daxx, Treble…”

“So you want him to grow up to be a super villain?” Patrick mused, looking over at him.

Pete chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No, but the delivery of that joke was flawless.” Pete thought for a minute. “We have to find an in between name. Cool, but not too cool...that doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“Nah, I get it.” Patrick looked at the baby for a long time, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb. “How about...Jamie?”

As soon as the word had left his mouth, the baby’s eyes popped open. Patrick and Pete were silently taken back at the sudden awakening, staring at the baby as he studied their features with (you probably guess it) big, blue eyes. Pete’s shock faded to a smile. 

“Just like you, ‘Trick,” he said softly, so as not to startle the little guy. 

Patrick nodded, his mouth forming a smile as well. His baby...their baby... just like him. It was really sinking in now.

“He already knows his name too,” Patrick added, thankful that decision was made. “Our little Jamie.”

“Our little Jamie Lewis Wentz.” Pete liked the sound of that. They’d made the decision together to give him the last name Wentz, in light of Patrick and Pete’s recent engagement. That’d save changing his name later, but even if that wasn’t the case, Patrick had wanted Pete’s last name attached to their son’s. Patrick believed the ‘father’s’ name should be the last one for one thing, Plus, Patrick liked Wentz way better than Stump, always had ( he wasn’t gonna start with the reasons why, but the silent h was definitely a factor). 

“You wanna hold him, dad?” Patrick asked, glancing at him. “He’s looking at you.”

“Oh...uh, yeah, totally.” Pete took the little guy from Patrick carefully. He had his fingers mentally crossed, praying that he wouldn’t start screaming again. Jamie didn’t cry again---he only looked up at him curiously, really taking in Pete’s appearance. Pete smiled. 

“Hey, J,” Pete beamed, thrilled to be officially dad-ing. “How’s it goin’, little dude? Happy to be here?”

Pete let out a tiny squeak of delight when the baby’s mouth twitched slightly, turning into a tiny smirk. Oh my God. His son...his baby boy was smiling at him. His very first baby smile, just for him! 

Patrick was melting too, hand going to his heart. He gawked for a moment before his instincts allowed him to grab his phone, snapping photos quickly. This, his very first mom porn, had to be captured. 

“He’s smiling at me, Trick,” Pete said, his voice still soft and slightly squeaky. “Jamie’s smiling at me.”

“I know, babe, I know.” Patrick was filming by now, still smiling brightly. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Pete never took his eyes off the baby, who continued to smile gently. He leaned down, nuzzling the baby’s chest softly with his nose, causing the little boy to squirm a bit, making a few curious noises as he waved his little arms up and down the way babies do. Pete laughed lightly, continuing to play gently with the little infant. This was what he’d been waiting for all those months, and he was gonna savor every moment of it.

Patrick enjoyed every moment of the baby-daddy bonding, getting most of it on film, even though he knew he’d never forget even a bit of it. He was still aching everywhere, and it was undoubtedly one of the longest and most painful days of his life, but it was absolutely worth it. He had a beautiful son, even more wonderful than he’d ever pictured, and just looking at him was enough to make his heart sing.

More than that, there was Pete. Pete had been through some rough shit...he was still going through it really, struggling through bouts of depression and anxiety while just trying to do his job. Making music was his passion, his first love. It’s what brought him to his closest friends, his fiance as well, but the celebrity life was hard on him. Even throughout Patrick’s pregnancy, Pete had been terrified on every account, nearly giving himself panic attacks fretting over this and that.

Now that the baby was in his arms, Pete hadn’t stopped smiling. Patrick had never seen this glow in Pete’s eyes before, such pure, unadulterated joy. Yes, he made Pete happy, but this was something new. He was responsible for another human life...and as terrifying as that was, he felt like he could actually do it, he and his Patrick. Them and their perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little teaser! Full length fic is currently in the works. No post date guarantee, but it is coming, so watch for it! Be sure to follow tricklookingood (her) and/or softnsquishable (me) on Tumblr for updates and more stories. Our Wattpad users are tricklookingood (her) and anakinbridger541 (me).


End file.
